the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
Gesture Attacks
Gesture attacks are magical attacks that require embers. * Embers are the Blue and Red Mana gems that spawn periodically throughout a round. These are used to power special Gesture attacks used by all classes. Blue embers belong to you, Red embers belong to your opponent. * Red embers can be destroyed by a direct hit from a fully charged primal attack. If an ember is destroyed on your rival's pillar before it can be collected not only will it deny your opponent that ember attack it might also destroy that pillar as long as it isn't the home pillar and your rival isn't currently teleporting to it. An ember denied need not be countered so collect your embers quickly while at the same time keep an eye out for uncollected enemy embers as a high priority target for destruction. * Gesture attacks involve the simultaneous use of both bottom grip buttons on the Oculus touch controller paired with a corresponding gesture these fall into one of four motions ** Cross arms Guard: (all classes) Crossing your arms across your chest while holding the grip buttons (as long as you have an ember available) will begin an ember shield charging. The particular properties of this shield is different with each class but each class casts the shield the same way. Charge the shield as long as you dare or need to and then when your ready to complete the cast swing your arms out and down to complete the cast and behold your magical shield. ** Y-Shape Volley: (all classes except Electromancer) Stretched out your arms in a Y shape and hold the grip buttons to charge '''(as long as you have an ember available) Each class except Electromancer performs a different attack with this motion. The Blackjack summons up to 10 cards, The Anarchist summons 3 up to 6 pyrotechnics, The Drifter summons 3 up to 5 Vermin, and the Kineticist throws 1 up to 3 police cars. These attacks will destroy uncollected embers, damage summons and shields if they hit. ** Push attack: (All classes except Drifter) 'Grip the Oculus controller grip buttons about shoulder width apart in front of your stomach and hold to charge. '(as long as you have an ember available) Generally the bigger the charge the slower it deploys but higher the damage. The Blackjack summons a razor sharp disk. If you push the disk in a different direction from the targeting reticle the disk will attempt to go where you look with the targeting reticule, this includes curving around cover. If you push the disk faster (after charging a minimum of 1second) it will travel faster. The Kineticist summons a razor sharp scattershot of debris. If you push the debris it will go in a straight line toward the targeting reticle hitting everything in its path even as parts of it are stopped by cover. If you push the debris (after charging a minimum of 1 second) faster it will travel faster. The Anarchist summons a skull that as a minimum charge moves the fastest but can be split the easiest. A full charge skull initially accelerates fast and then slows down. If you push the skull (after charging a minimum of 1second) faster it will travel faster initially then slow down and start roaming seeking a target. The Electromancer summons a ball of lighting that moves in a straight line away from the caster while it games elevation and does damage in a radius around the orb the size and damage depend on the duration of the charge. Because the orb does damage automatically to the things it passes by it can efficiently pass over multiple pillars orbs embers and the enemy if efficiently directed. ** Conjure motion: (Drifter and Electromancer) 'Grip the Oculus controller grip buttons about a shoulder width apart with your arms held down and your palms out to charge. '(as long as you have an ember available) Once you feel the attack is sufficiently charged make a lifting motion with both hands as if lifting a weight bar to deploy the Gesture attack. '''The Drifter will deploy an exploding mine to the gaze selected pillar that will glow when charging. The Electromancer must gaze select its own pillar to deploy an electric turret but otherwise the motion and method of deployment are identical to deploying a Drifter Mine. The amount of charge dictates the speed at which the turret fires as well has the hitpoints of the turret. A short charge turret fires quickly does little damage, and has less hitpoints. A full charge turret fires slowly does high damage and has the most hitpoints.